


Petrichor

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, IDK WHAT TO TAG THIS BUT ITS SWEET OK, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: It's the first day.… in some ways, making the jump from friends with the promise of something more isn't easy. Sometimes, it's as simple as breathing.
Relationships: Alexander Nübel/Niklas Süle, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrogenperoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrogenperoxide/gifts).



> Listen. Listen. This is probably a bit of a mess, considering I literally just wrote it for an ask game on tumblr. And it was four different prompts that I'm somehow trying to tie together. I also tried something new, stylistically.
> 
> BUT I hope it works :D
> 
> Can't wait to eventually dedicate a bit more of time to these two ^^
> 
> (for E1 who also sent me that ask cause duh <3)

It’s the first morning.

Nikki is still sleeping, and without him, the living room feels unfamiliar, even with Alex’ suitcase still sitting in the corner, thrown open and messy from where he pulls out clothes every morning. Has. In reality, he’s been wearing Nikki’s shirts the last week, and somehow, no one managed to notice – or, more likely, no one pointed it out.

Alex blushes a little when he remembers the way Manu had smiled when he’d let him know. That he probably won’t be moving out of Nikki’s place after all, even when it originally was only supposed to be a temporary solution between the hotel and him finding a new apartment. A pull-out couch, a teammate he really likes.

He didn’t expect to end up staying with a boyfriend.

Did he?

Manu’s eyes twinkled when Alex had told him, knowing, pleased. Thomas had told him, Alex assumed, even when it was a month ago that they finally let him know, it’s still weird thinking about the fact that his captains are married. That somehow, instead of the shark pit of competition, Bayern had ended up being a safe space. A place where he could love and live and make friends, even among his close competition. A world where Manu Müller – _Müller,_ not Neuer – has become his mentor instead of his rival and where Niklas Süle wanted to spend time with him.

Be with him.

No, he didn’t expect any of this.

He twists the mug of coffee in his fingers. It feels odd, really, in all the best ways, to be here for just over four months, in these weird times, and this being where he ended up with. In his boyfriend’s arms, finding a new family.

Odd in all the best ways.

He startles a little when warm arms wrap around his waist and a heavy head drops on his shoulder. His grip on the coffee is tight and secure.

“Nikki?”

“Hmphgl.”

Alex chuckles. “Good morning to you too.”

He lifts his eyes, looking out at the roofs of the city through the big windows. Sees the basil on the balcony that Manu had brought them when he came over to give them cooking lessons. Sees the hoodie Serge forgot the last time he came over to play FIFA with them.

Feels Nikki’s presence against his back, calm and warm and grounding.

And he finds that even when everything is new, and things are still a bit rocky–

It's the first morning of many, and he’s finally home.

Nikki remembers, as he traces circles onto Alex back as the younger is sleeping soundly, embraced by the darkness of the room yet so farm, so new and comforting in the familiar landscape of Nikki’s room, the way he used to look at him, before.

Before he was allowed to, before he allowed himself to.

Before Alex had taken his hands and looked at him with these deep brown eyes, capturing his heart and soul.

He doesn’t think he’s ever been so attracted to someone before. Not really. Not even … no, Nikki can’t think of his name, not when he’s got a boyfriend in his bed, someone who loves him and who wants him – no, Alex is different.

Already when he’d been at Schalke. They had never played against each other –it was odd, really, how destiny had tried her hardest to keep them apart for as long as possible – but Nikki had seen him emerge, grow from a quiet, hard-working, young deputy to number one so quickly. Famous for his red cards, already in his first season as a Bundesliga starter; infamous, then, for the transfer he agreed to. 

Nikki remembers his heart lurching, twisting when their coach had informed them that Alexander Nübel, Schalke’s shooting star, would be joining them. Of course, a part of him had been worried, about his own teammates, his friends – Manu, who he’d grown so close to lately, bonding over things none of the others could understand, especially.

But Alex.

The picture of him still made him lick over his lips quickly, remembering that deep voice that he’s heard in the interviews that he embarrassingly looked up online. Remembers looking at his instagram, the curve of his jaw. His strong back. Remembers wondering how it would feel to hold him, be held by him.

Them interlocked, on a bed, out of breath, cheeks flushed and heated.

It had made him blush, back then, quickly scrambling to push those thoughts back to where they belonged, hidden, forbidden.

And now here he is. Alex snoring into his pillow, naked as he was born, covered by sheets Nikki has owned for longer than he’s even known Alex’ name.

Nikki leans down, and presses a kiss on his boyfriend’s spine before he sighs softly, snuggling into the blankets, pressing close to Alex even when their shared body heat makes it borderline uncomfortable.

Alex is actually here. Here with him. And Nikki still can’t believe how lucky he got.

“But I can’t just stay here like that!”

It stings. Okay, maybe Nikki shouldn’t have sprung that on him, not today when everything had been so perfect. Still, he doesn’t really see what has upset the goalie so much.

“Of course you can. You’ve been sleeping on my couch for weeks. In my bed since Berlin. What’s so different now?” He’s gnawing on his bottom lip, unable to help the worry from bleeding into his stomach, icey and stinging. Has Alex changed his mind? Will this just be the same thing all over? 

He hates how thin his voice is, how he’s already trembling.

Knows that it’s a repercussion from the last time he led a talk like this. No, not like this. But it doesn’t feel all that different.

He lowers his eyes, fixing it on the black and white patterns of the rug underneath his feet. Hates the way the doubt makes him feel sick.

He flinches when he feels hands framing his cheeks, big and warm.

“Niklas? Babe, look at me.”

Alex’ eyes are warm, and immediately, Nikki feels himself relaxing. His voice is quiet, a warm rumbling of a colourful summer sky haunted by lightning far away.

“Hey. I’m sorry. I wanna stay here with you. You know that.”

Does he?

“I’m–” Alex takes a step back, running a hand through his hair, his smile crooked and half-there. His eyes unsteady. He _worries,_ Nikki realizes with a jolt. He worries that he fucked this up.

“I just – I know you won’t let me pay rent, but yet you paid for this place all on your own. And I don’t just want to be the guy living on your expenses. I’m. I want to be your other half, I want to be able to contribute. I’m your boyfriend. I want us to be equals. Even in this.”

Oh.

“Oh.” It feels silly, Nikki thinks, for his heart having plummeted so deep about something so trivial. When Alex just wanted to be decent to him. He fiddles with the hem of his sweater. “I mean. Do you like it here?”

Alex shrugs. It’s not an answer. “I like it when you’re here.” And that maybe is answer enough,

Nikki pauses, deliberates. “How about you pay any bills that come up for now. And maybe, eventually,” he bites his tongue. They’ve been dating, officially dating, for about seven hours now. It feels a bit soon, but yet he can’t stop himself, “maybe we can look at other places in the future. Bigger ones, with a guest bedroom. And stuff.”

The momentary worry is worth it, though, when Alex stares at him, dumbfounded, and then, he breaks out in a grin so wide and beaming that it could probably away the clouds and the rain outside.

He takes a few steps closer again, circling one arm around Nikki’s waist and settling the other hand on his neck.

“I think I’d like that. Boyfriend.”

Boyfriend.

Nikki buries his face in Alex’ neck to hide his dumb smile.

_Boyfriend._

Alex takes Nikki’s hand as they walk to the bus.

It’s a short walk, and there’s no one surrounding them but their teammates and the Bayern staff and young football players are known to be more affectionate than the average human males, but yet.

Yet, Nikki can tell so easily that this is so different.

There’s an ease to the way he takes his hand, familiarity to the way he entwines their fingers in a way that can’t really be passed off as platonic.

Nikki knows it isn’t.

They talked, during the game. Hushed whispers exchanged on the bench, shoulders and thighs touching, hands brushing against each between their bodies other where no one could pick up on it.

Finally, they talked.

He remembers the way Alex had grinned, broadly like the sun on clear, windy spring days, how he looked relieved, excited. The way his eyes seemed so fond, and Nikki reeled in the fact that someone was looking at him like that.

Is looking at him like that.

Alex winks and squeezes his hand, tugging him along.

Their captain gives them a curious glance as they rush past him, and Nikki can’t help giggling and throwing a wink at him as Manu raises his eyebrows knowingly, flashing him a quick, hidden thumbs up as he chuckles at their youthful enthusiasm.

Nikki knows how happy he must be for them. For Alex, to whom he had grown closer than anyone could have had expected, and especially for Nikki.

It feels good to have his approval. The approval of someone Nikki trusts so much, someone who knows what it’s like.

Especially when the relationship is still as new as theirs is.

Barely an hour old, really.

Alex gently shoves him into the bus, pushing him towards one of the rows in the middle. They’re hardly ever occupied, too close to the door to be popular and not close enough to the back of the bus, where the party is, or to the front, where it’s easy to start a conversation with their coach and get a better view.

Perfect if you want to be left alone.

Alex slides into the double seat first after storing his backpack up top. It’s a bit of a squeeze – the team bus is spacious, comfortable, but it’s still hardly made for someone of their height. Nikki has complained about it before, so has Manu, Jérôme … but as it is, they still fold up their legs a little awkwardly to fit into the space, Alex elbow thrust into Nikki’s sice. He winces, and Alex shoots him an apologizing smile that's so cheeky that it makes Nikki almost roll his eyes.

He shoves at the goalie’s shoulder, gently, before making himself comfortable, too, hesitating just for a moment before shuffling just that little bit closer, lowering his head.

Alex’ shoulder is bony, and really not all that comfortable, but Nikki doesn’t even think about sitting back up. Not when he now can, officially, cuddle with Alex whenever he wants.

Almost whenever he wants, he realizes as Thomas walks by them, wolf-whistling with a shit eating grin.

Nikki flips him off. Alex’ chuckle bounces underneath his head.

Their hands are still interlocked.

Neither can imagine ever letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
